A Forgotten Past
by 13Tsukineko
Summary: Algo no esta bien en la Academia. Mikan despierta en una habitación blanca sin recordar nada de lo que ha pasado, mientras Natsume trata de ocultar algo fervientemente. ¿ Podrán los misterios de lo que paso esa noche al fin revelarse? ( Chicos, mi cuenta anterior, javiix-vampire, me tenia harta.. Así que decidí crear otra y reescribir-continuar esta historia, ok? NO ES PLAGIO) Lean
1. Prólogo

Ya, como deben saber, he vuelto owo PARA QUEDARME HOHOHOHOHO feliz navidad adelantada(?) Okno, pero me hace muy feliz volver QwQ MUY... Asi que.. no los distraigo mas.. Debo admitir que la historia tiene muchas fallas, he ahi el porque la reescribiré c: Así que... Lean! Es una orden! Tengo el Geass! (?)

Gakuen Alice ni los personajes me pertenecen c:

* * *

-Cuidado!- No! No puede ser! -DETRÁS DE TI!- Nunca había gritado de esa forma... estaba chillando. Pero era demasiado tarde como para advertirle...Su cuerpo estaba tirado inmóvil sobre el césped...El carmesí de su sangre teñía rápidamente el suelo...Mi compañero de misiones...la persona que amaba...

_Todo colapso en mi..._

En ese momento desee olvidar todo lo relacionado con él: el entrenamiento con Persona, nuestras sangrientas misiones, la escuela, la clase de habilidades peligrosas que te obligaba a ser una marioneta de la academia...eso soy yo...eso ERA el hasta hace unos momentos, cuando aun veia su pecho subir y bajar debido a su lenta respiración.

Lo único que recuerdo es que corrí por horas, deslizándome sobre el fango y esquivando las peligrosas ramas, dejando atrás a mi compañero, la mansión llena de gente que me deseaba muerta y por la que él tuvo que acabar así... Corrí bajo la lluvia que se deslizaba lentamente por mi cara, mezclándose con tibias lagrimas hasta que llegue a la academia. Desde ahí en adelante mi visión se nublo, dejándome tirada e inconsciente en el suelo. Lo ultimo que escuche fue la voz de Persona, esa persona fría y sanguinaria que era mi entrenador, y la que mas odiaba en todo mundo diciendo varias veces con su voz punzante...

- Eres débil...Una vergüenza-

No pude oír mas sus carcajadas... todo era oscuridad.

* * *

Tan tan~ Dejen reviews! Hay que superar los 33 de mi anterior cuenta QwQ Please, my little humans~


	2. Árbol de Cerezo

Chicos! Aquí volví con el primer capitulo~ Espero que les guste owo Y no olviden dejar un Review para saber que opinan ^^

Gakuen Alice ni sus personajes me pertenecen... Si fueran míos no podría dejar a Natsume en ese estado QAQ... Ok, mucho Spoiler Jijijij(?)

* * *

-Buenos días- Repetía una y otra vez a mis "estimados" compañeros. No sabia por que no se daban cuenta de que no quería que me hablaran...Siempre tenia un dolor de cabeza terrible al despertar de esa pesadilla...Esas imágenes se repiten una y otra vez en mi mente por todo el día El suelo bañado en la sangre de un niño de no mas de 11 años, una niña de la misma edad corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos hasta llegar a la academia, un hombre alto que repite incansablemente ERES DÉBIL ..En ese momento me doy cuenta de que esa niña soy yo...-NO SOY DÉBIL - es lo que nunca alcanzo a responderle a esa frívola figura ya que despierto de golpe, con lagrimas en los ojos y con las manos bañadas en la fresca sangre que sale de las recientes heridas hechas por mis uñas al apretar los puños.

-Sakura... Sakura... ¡SAKURA!- La molesta voz del profesor me saco de mis profundos y agradables pensamientos- Pase al frente a responder este ejercicio.. ¡Enseguida!

- Ok- Fue mi cortante respuesta. Detesto que ese imbécil me grite.

Me levante lentamente de mi solitaria mesa y camine al lejano pizarron. Cada paso que daba se hacia eterno.. cosa que también odiaba. Tome la tiza y sin pensarlo demasiado, termine el ejercicio. A los segundos oí un _Tsk _salir de los labios del profesor, comprobando mi teoría .. El ejercicio estaba correcto. No pude aguantar las risas.

- Si se cree tan capaz, quiero que termine este libro... Para mañana- Al voltear, vi un gran libro en mi pupitre... Estaría toda la noche con mi amado cerebro siendo sobre-explotado... Antes de darle mas vueltas al asunto, salí de ese infierno que servia de sala de clases.

No soporto mucho tiempo estar con tanta gente, ya que se que si por ellos fuera, ni me mirarían Todos aparentan ser mis amigos o agradarles solo por mi condición Ser la favorita del director tiene sus ventajas, también es genial tener el alice de anulación ya que fastidio a la gente cuando intenta hacer algo.. Todos me odian por esto.

Mi única amiga es Hotaru Imai, aunque ella prefiere estar en su laboratorio que oir mis quejas, o mi mera voz. Por cierto, yo soy Sakura Mikan, tengo 15 años y poseo el alice de la anulación voy en la clase especial y tengo estrella especial...Soy la favorita del director desde que tengo memoria, osea desde los 11 años. Por lo que se, siempre he vivido en la academia ya que mis padres me vendieron por el dinero que daba el gobierno al meterme en esta cárcel que llaman Academia Alice, un lugar para niños superdotados. Nunca he intentado averiguar si esta historia es verdad o mentira, ya que no recuerdo nada de mis padres ni se sus nombres. Tampoco es que me interese mucho informarme... Me gusta vivir con esa historia tan básica y repetida en este lugar. Solo hay un detalle que me he negado a aceptar... Dicen que a los ocho años despertó en mi un alice único y especial, cosa que no creo posible, ya que aun lo tendría.

Mientras caminaba por los jardines de la academia, un gran árbol atrajo mi atención. Era un Árbol de Cerezo, mi favorito, y desprendía un aroma muy dulce.. Parecía que estuviera encantado o que fuera milenario...

-¿Que haces acá?- Dijo fríamente un niño de ojos rojos carmesí como la..._sangre_. En el mismo instante en el que hice la comparación mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas peligrosamente. Perdí el control de mi cuerpo, mis piernas flaquearon y me acercaron rápidamente al duro suelo. No alcance a reaccionar porque unos fuertes brazos agarraron mis hombros, salvándome de esa segura inconsciencia.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Que te pasa?!- Me grito el joven. Le hubiera respondido, lo juro, pero mi cabeza pedía a gritos desconectarse. Obviamente no le negué ese placer... Perdí la conciencia.

Desperté en la enfermería, y al abrir los ojos encontré una fija mirada.

Grite fuertemente, algo que sonó como un - ¡GYAAH!- Era un gran método de defensa, ¿No? Despertar así no era para nada agradable.

- ¡Cállate - Dijo dijo el infiltrado mientras tapaba sus oídos con ambas manos- ¡Que chillona!- Al mirarlo mejor me di cuenta de que era Natsume Hyuuga, el ex favorito del director y el otro estrella especial de la Academia. Estaba en la clase de habilidades peligrosas, y si mal no recuerdo, tiene mi misma edad, aunque nunca lo he visto entrar o salir de clases.. Menos disfrutar de una. Para que mencionar que tiene fama de rebelde y es el mas temido de todo el lugar.

-¿Quien eres?- Dije parándome rápidamente y tomando una posición defensiva que había aprendido de Hotaru... Ella estaba segura de que por mi gran inteligencia, seria raptada por una asociación criminal... Amaba su sarcasmo. Pensándolo bien, la pregunta estaba de mas.

- Si soy Natsume, y no me ves en clases porque eres una idiota, Lunares - Dijo con una triunfal sonrisa en la cara. Nunca había visto una expresión así... Así de... De creída...

- ¡No soy idiota!- Le grite molesta...Espera...¿Porque me dijo lunares?. Baje la mirada y vi mi falda doblada de una forma para nada linda...

-¡ MALDITO PERVERTIDO!- Grite con todo lo que podía- ¡NO MIRES!- Lo que me faltaba.. Ahora no podría casarme.

- Mira, en primer lugar, tu la mostraste al pararte así de rápido. Y te dije que cerraras esa chillona boca- Dijo algo molesto

No tenia otra declaración al respecto. Me había vencido esta vez.. Era mas astuto de lo que se veía.

- Mira quien lo dice, la mas inteligente de la habitación La molestia en su cara era notable. Aunque algo no calzaba en todo el asunto.. ¿Como sabia lo que pensaba? No soy un libro abierto.

- Es porque tengo el alice de leer mentes- Respondió antes de que pudiera terminar mi razonamiento.

Era frustrante que hiciera eso una y otra vez. Aunque había oído por ahí que poseía el Alice de Fuego...

-También lo tengo- Volvió a interrumpir

-¡Deja de leer mi mente!- Ya me estaba comenzando a desesperar- Ademas, ¿porque me trajiste a la enfermeria?- Estaba segura de que me odiaba por haberlo despojado del favoritismo.

- Porque te desmayaste en mis brazos y pesas mucho... Y créeme, te quiero mucho- ... Era un maestro del sarcasmo

- ¡¿Entonces porque me odias?!- Era extraño que alguien me odiara sin saber que alice tengo ni conocerme... En verdad era extraño en cualquier persona ser odiada sin motivos.

-Si se que alice posees y.. Te conozco un poco... Quizá algún día comprendas, con ese cerebro de pasa tuyo, porque no eres de mis personas favoritas... o soportables- Luego de esa brillante declaración salio por la blanca puerta de la sala. Rápidamente sentí la necesidad de salir también de ese lugar. Las cámaras nunca descansaban y me provocaban escalofríos.

Me dirigí al baño que había en la habitación Agradezco ser Estrella Especial, ya que tengo una habitación privada en el hospital. Encontré mi uniforme en una repisa que había frente al gran espejo. Me quite la bata que claramente seguía las tendencias de la moda de hospitales y me vestí. Nunca me había puesto a pensar de si habrían cámaras en los baños hasta ese momento, que útil. Agarre mi bolso y me tire por la ventana. Caí a metros de mi mejor amiga.

-¡HOTARU~!- Grite mientras me tiraba en sus cómodos brazos.-¡Hace mucho no nos veíamos! Te extrañe- Mostré mi mejor cara de cachorrito.

- Idiota, vine a comentarte algo... Te recomiendo que corras a tu habitación los profesores quieren atraparte por escaparte de clases- Me dijo con su tan expresiva pero hermosa cara. Amaba sentir que se preocupaba por mi.

- Ok, gracias por el aviso. ¡TE QUIERO MUUUCHOOOO!- Le dije mientras corría en dirección del edificio de estrella especial. Cada paso que daba aumentaba mi pulso. Tenia miedo... Los castigos eran dolorosos.

Al llegar a la entrada del edificio, me di cuenta de que estaba siendo vigilado por Jin-Jin...No iba a ser fácil de burlar, pero bueno. Decidí esconderme en los arbustos hasta el cambio de guardia, pero cometí un error fatal...

_Crack_

El sonido de esa rama se debió haber escuchado hasta el Polo Norte... Estaba en graves problemas... Sonreí con amargura al darme cuenta de la suerte con la que contaba.

- Así que por fin apareces, Sakura- Dijo el profesor en dirección del sonido, mientras se acercaba rápidamente torciendo su boca en una mueca despectiva.

- Ajaja...Emm...Bien, un gusto haberle visto profesor...¡ ADIÓS!- Grite mientras corría a una velocidad inhumana en dirección opuesta.

Me había alejado unos cuantos metros, pero mi segundo gran error fue girarme a ver si aun me seguían. Tropecé con una raíz que me hizo caer de cara al suelo... Definitivamente la suerte me odiaba.

- Es mi fin...- Susurre asustada mientras me incorporaba.

Ser la favorita tiene sus privilegios, pero también sus desventajas, como tener que seguir el reglamento al pie de la letra, ya que si no, te podían castigar tan severamente como a los que tratan de fugarse al exterior. No existían las segundas oportunidades en mi vida.

Vi a los profesores correr hacia mi con látigos y cuerdas. Creo que nuestro encuentro no seria para nada placentero...

Cuando cerré los ojos resignada, fui jalada a un arbusto. Al razonar la situación y me di cuenta de que podría ser un profesor, trate de gritar, pero en instantes una mano cubría mi boca mientras la otra me apretaba fuerte y "protectoramente" la cintura. Llegaba a doler el cariño con el que lo hacia. (No se si se han dado cuenta, pero también soy usuaria recurrente de nuestro útil amigo sarcasmo, yupi)

- ¡Shh! Nos castigaran a ambos si te oyen- No distinguía la voz. ¿Quien demonios era?

* * *

Y eso fue todo chicos, gracias por leer este fic  
Okno, pero si no dejan Reviews, me niego a seguir QnQ .. Eso tampoco es verdad xDD Solo les pido apoyo! :D Es gratis! :D Y un gato callejero es adoptado pos cada Review que me dan(?) Es verdad(?) Hola(?)

Nos leemos 3


	3. La piedra Alice

Yaaay!~ Acá el segundo capitulo owo Como que cuando reescribo logro corregir detalles xDD Muy importantes ._. Soy muy despistada c: Bueno, confio en que mi amiga Namae me corregirá lalalal c: 3 Bueno.. ahora procedan a leer owo!

* * *

- Veo que sigues usando lunares, Polka-Dots- Susurro en mi oído, logrando que me estremeciera. Eso era inconfundible... Hyuuga

-¡NATSUME!- Le dije semi gritando. Creo que sonó solo lo justo y necesario, bien. - ¿Que haces aca?

- Vengo a salvar a la torpe damisela- Dijo con un claro tono de burla y superioridad. Algo no calzaba.

- Pero... Que hacías acá, justo en este momento.. ¿Me seguías?- Trate de imitar su tonito, pero sonó mas como... Algo deforme y con la G arrastrada.

- Sabia que te querían atrapar...- Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, pero sentí algo de duda en su voz. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero era... Hermoso.

-Ah...Gr..Gracias...- Voltee mi mirada ya que no dejaría que me viera sonrojada, aunque fuera solo algo ligero.

- Como sea...- Su indiferencia me frustraba, aunque era obvio que estaba sorprendido. Después de unos segundos en silencio, me soltó como si le quemara el contacto y fue.

_Era la primera vez que le agradecía algo a alguien..._

Cuando porfió me recupere de ese "Agradable" encuentro con mi mejor amigo (Sarcasmo, cofcof) me reincorpore y camine al edificio. Solo quedaba un profesor en la entrada, así que decidí entrar por la parte de atrás para evitar problemas y una reunión seguramente dolorosa. Entre a mi habitación camine al sofá y deje a la fuerza de gravedad actuar sobre mi cuerpo. Ese sofá era tan cómodo... Lo único que podría arruinar ese mágico momento era... Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron mis pensamientos (Repito, definitivamente debería jugar lotería . Me levante y abrí la puerta... No había nadie... Odio las bromas si no soy yo quien las hace. Al voltear, vi un papel en la mesita de entrada. Lo abrí.

**_Ten cuidado con lo que te importa. _**La letra era perfecta, de esas que solo se ven en los libros antiguos.

Estuve pensando en el mensaje que acababa de leer hasta que la luz natural dejo de colarse por mi ventana.¿Quien la habría mandado? ¿Que quería decir con perder algo importante? Tantas dudas me molían el cerebro a golpes, así que decidí seguir mientras me daba un baño, seguramente funcionaria. Me quede dormida a los 10 minutos.

Desperté cuando los primeros rayos del sol entraron por mi ventana, mire el extravagante reloj cucu que estaba en el living desde mi tina y comprendí que era muy tarde como para intentar llegar a clases... Fingiria una pequeña gripe (Todos me creían.. Privilegios de favorita). Lentamente me levante y vi mis viejos dedos, los cuales parecían de vestirme, llame a la cocinera para que me trajera el desayuno (otro de los privilegios que tengo por ser la favorita y ademas ser una estrella especial). Me senté la silla que había en mi amplia terraza y mire el bosque... Se veía tan tranquilo...

Cuando llego mi desayuno, me incorpore y camine hasta la mesa. Disfrute cada bocado, y al terminar agarre mi mochila, el iPod y sali del edificio.

Camine sin rumbo fijo por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que me tope con el árbol de ayer, pero cuando disponía sentarme, me encontré con Natsume en el lugar que yo había reclamado como "El lugar donde me sentare"

-Buenos días- Salude fingiendo una sonrisa. Quería ver su sorpresa, no solo oírla.

- Hola -Me dijo sin alzar la vista. Demonios.

- Emm- Tenia la extraña necesidad de hablar con el, así que solté lo primero que se me vino a la mente- Que lindo día-

- Pierdes tu tiempo al hablarme- Me dijo indiferente mientras se acomodaba. Me quede en blanco... No esperaba esa respuesta, ¡para nada!

- Pues porque como estabas solo pensaba que podríamos conversar un rato y mejorar nuestra.. relación- Si es que teníamos alguna...

Vi su cara descomponerse y formar una mueca aterradora. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de ira cuando se levanto. - Eres irritante.. - En su mano se formaba una bola de fuego

-¡AH!- No sabia que hacer, estaba paralizada ¿Por que había reaccionado así? No había hecho nada...

- ¡VETE!-Me ordeno lanzando la bola a un árbol cercano, rozando mi brazo. Mi palero se había chamuscado ligeramente. _Tenia miedo, y mucho._

No me quede ahí ni un segundo mas, salí corriendo lejos de el sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Nunca vi a nadie que estuviera tan enojado como para asustarme de esa manera. Detuve mi marcha al ver enfrente el gigantesco edificio de clases. Vi mi iPod para saber la hora. Había perdido la primera clase, pero estaba a tiempo para la segunda. Entre a mi salón, me senté y me puse los audífonos. A los 10 minutos entro el profesor de matemáticas.

_Olvide hacer la tarea... __Mierda_

A mitad de la charla de responsabilidad que me había dado el profesor (Seguramente la había estado ensayando por meses), oi por los parlantes que me esperaban en la oficina del director, así que mire al profesor victoriosa y le di la espalda, caminando hacia el lugar señalado. La academia contaba de varios edificios: Unos para las salas de clases, otros para los dormitorios y otros para la Administración. También contaba de bosques y un pueblito para divertirse y comprar. Era muy grande... Por suerte el edificio de Administración no quedaba tan lejos.

Me detuve en seco al oír dos voces hablando.. o mas bien, peleando.

- Si ella no los despierta, haremos que despierten a la fuerza- Decía un hombre, reconocí que era el director.

- Entonces quiere que la hagamos reactivar sus antiguos alices con amenazas o una situación desesperada...¿Cree que eso funcionara? - Decía la otra voz...Era fría como el hielo. La había escuchado antes, aunque no se donde...

De repente a mi cabeza llego una imagen...-_ERES DÉBIL- _Repetía esa voz...¡ERA LA VOZ DE MI SUEÑO!

Quería salir corriendo de ahí alejarme de esa voz y de los recuerdos que llegaban sin piedad a mi mente, pero no pude. Una mano me sujeto el hombro y empujo dentro de la oficina, haciéndome caer de rodillas frente al director. Estaba indefensa y en problemas...

- Así que escuchaste todo...no?- decía mientras reía de manera cínica. No saben cuanto odiaba a esa persona, no, mas bien era un demonio.

No respondí, aunque estaba muerta de miedo no debía demostrarlo, debía mostrarme fuerte ante el. Sentía que mis manos sudaban mas que en verano... Creo que estábamos en verano.

- Sí- Logre articular mostrándome indiferente. Una palabra mas y me hubiera quebrado de seguro.

- Así que... No tendremos que explicarte, me alegro- Dijo con una estúpida sonrisa adornando su asqueroso rostro. Dirigí mi vista hacia la otra persona...Era igual a la persona de mi sueño, y poseía esos mismos ojos. Fríos.. Te congelaban hasta el alma si los veías fijamente. Chasqueo los dedos...

Senti nuevamente esas manos sobre mis hombros, pero esta vez me tiraron contra la pares y sujetaron fuertemente. Solo un pequeño sonido de dolor escapo de mis labios antes de ser agarrada del cuello y comenzar a perder el oxigeno. Me ardían de una manera increíble los pulmones, era como si me hubiera tragado un encendedor o algo parecido. ¿Has sentido alguna vez esa sensación de.. resignamiento cuando no puedes salir del agua?, cuando la desesperación es tanta que solo piensas en lo mucho que te duele. Bueno, eso estaba sintiendo.

Rápidamente pensé en que no podía morir así.. Quería hacer muchas cosas, tenia varios planes... Quería enamorarme... Quería viajar.. Quería tener una familia...

_... Mi familia..._

- ¡NOOOOOOO!- Grite con toda la energía que tenia, o que me quedaba, y en ese instante mis manos comenzaron a brillar. Era un brillo tan intenso que no permitía ver y que quemaba tus ojos si la veías, por lo que el hombre me soltó y caí al duro y frió piso (Extrañaba mas que nunca mi sofá) . Al abrir mis ojos y ver mi mano, vi una pequeña piedra calipso... Era una piedra Alice... Mi primera piedra Alice

- Por fin despertó...El alice de robo...-Decía el director alucinado, como si estuviera hablando de un rey o de Dios mismo... Se veía patético...

Mientras el hablaba, yo me encontraba de rodillas en el piso... No sabia que habia pasado, ni que era el alice de robo, ni porque yo lo tenia sin siquiera saberlo... O si era verdad o una simple burla, una broma de mal gusto.

Cuando alce la vista del suelo, me di cuenta de quien estaba parado frente mio. Un joven de mi edad que iba en la clase de habilidades peligrosas, pero para mi era un conocido nunca antes visto ya que nunca me había cruzado con el. Reconocía arrepentimiento en sus ojos, también se veía asustado. Seguramente lo habían forzado a hacer esto, poniendo a su familia en medio como siempre hacen. Son unos malditos cobardes.

Reconocí que la piedra en mi mano era su Alice, se lo había robado...En ese momento la piedra comenzó a consumirse en mi mano, fundiéndose en mi. Comencé a recordar todo lo que creía olvidado, lo que me obligue a sellar esa noche en la que perdí a mi compañero, el sueño era un fragmento de mi memoria. El Alice que poseía ese chico era el Alice de los Recuerdos... ( Todo mi mundo era tan lógico)

Las imágenes de mi pasado comenzaron a pasar rápidamente frente a mis cansados ojos. Era demasiada información, sentimientos extremadamente fuertes... No soporte mas.. Por segunda vez, me desplome en el suelo.

* * *

Es cortito, lo se QnQ peeero~ Es mas largo que la versión anterior owo creo... c: Las cosas que estén entre paréntesis son los pensamientos de Mikan-chan, okey? ^^  
Mikan: ... Por que me haces así en tu historia QnQ? Malvada QAQ  
Yo: ... cállate ^^ y llamare a... a... tu abuelo(?)  
Mikan: owo7 Aaah! Dejen Reviews! :D Por los gatos!


End file.
